beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell and George
The complicated friendship between the vampire John Mitchell and werewolf George Sands was a vital part of their lives, and which saved them from something worse happening to them. The two first met in 2007, when Mitchell saved George from being killed by Seth, Turlow and Marco, with both struggling with their respective conditions. While at first obviously planning to leave George after saving him, an upset George convinced Mitchell to stay and help him. The two become what the other needed the most: to George, Michell helped him get a better job and handling his transformation, while Mitchell found someone who accepted his condition and desire to be human. At one point, George had a dream of the two of them one day owning a bookshop together years in the future, still housemates like they currently are. They became the support they both needed and gave both of them the hope that they could live normal human lives. Their closeness is often commented on by characters, with some saying that their relationship borders on romantic. However, there was a self destructive side to their friendship, one they rarely admitted to. Because of the fact that Mitchell saved him, George seemed to have placed the vampire on a pedestal and was more willing to forgive Mitchell of the monstrous things he does. Despite suspecting Mitchell for being responsible of the Box Tunnel 20, George did nothing and was determined to protect him. Likewise, Mitchell seemed to be unwilling to share any of his troubles with George, despite their friendship, often putting more pressure on him than the vampire could handle. When his problems inevitable grew too big, he gets George involved, with the werewolf being willing to help because of their friendship. Their friendship began to reach its breaking point when an amnesia suffering Herrick returned from the grave and the police began investigating Mitchell's possible connection to the Box Tunnel 20 murders. Through their actions, it is aso shown that George doesn't need Mitchell as much as he used to, due to Nina being there for him, which put a subtle strain on their friendship. At this point, George seemed to imply that he hated that knowing Mitchell led to him killing Herrick, who was the first person he ever killed. When Herrick informed George that he might have killed Nina, and that Mitchell had tried to cause the real Herrick's personality to return, George finally attacked Mitchell and let out all of his anger and hatred. In the end however, Mitchell became suicidal over the pain he caused George and killed Herrick, before begging his friend to kill him. Despite not wanting to, George acknowledged that Mitchell will inevitably kill again and when Edgar Wyndham appeared with his horrific plans for Mitchell, George killed his best friend, his last words to him saying that he was doing it because he loved him, while Mitchell smiled happily at him.Category:Relationships Category:BBC Relationships Category:Being Human BBC Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Friendly Relationships BBC Category:Vampire-Werewolf Friendship Category:Vampire-Werewolf Friendship BBC